


Kitten Fever

by Sutaoris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Breeding Kink, Cat/Human Hybrids, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Hyung Kink, Jongdae wants kids, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Verse, One Night Stands, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: In a world of cat hybrids, Jongdae wants to have kittens with all his heart. Despite all his attempts and one-stands, he has failed at his one wish.Maybe things will change when he meets his best friend's boss, Kim Minseok.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Kitten Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three parts to this fic, going over the three major parts of the story. Please note this takes place in an omegaverse where everyone is cat hybrids, so if you aren't okay with mpreg you might want to sit this one out. There will be smut in part two.

Jongdae let out a long, drawn-out sigh, unable to hide his disappointment. 

Once again, checking his email had only let him down. The results had been negative; Jongdae still wasn’t carrying any kittens despite the fact he had at least two one-night stands a week. 

For as long as Jongdae could remember, he had wanted to have his own kittens to love and cherish, and more than up to the task of raising them by himself. 

After six months of trying he had still failed to conceive. It wasn’t that surprising considering male Omega’s had a low fertility rate. Combined with the fact Jongdae was a mixed breed of unknown origins, the chances of him having Kittens were very low. 

But he was determined. 

A week ago he had managed to have an encounter with a purebred Maine Coon Beta, which was supposed to boost his chances. But as fate would have it, the email on his phone told him that his work had been for naught as he stared at his negative test results.

“Oh come on Dae, Just think of it as a sign,” Luhan said, sipping on a coffee that must have been cold by now with how long the two had been sitting there. “You have more time to save money now.”

“But I want a baby,” Jongdae whined, a pout forming on his face. He appreciated his best friend, But Luhan didn’t understand. Luhan didn’t want children in the slightest and had already insisted he wouldn’t babysit Jongdae's kids until they could fully walk on their own. 

“Maybe if you used the same partner, you would have a better chance.”

Already knowing his thoughts on the idea, Jongdae couldn’t stop his face from scrunching up in annoyance. “They don’t want to stick around and be partners or be fathers. Also, I don’t need a partner. I can do it all by myself Lu.”

There was no need to elaborate, Jongdae had confided in Luhan countless times how he had been treated poorly due to his looks. Mixed cats were typically not liked, and more than once Jongdae had been told his face didn’t do him any favors. The only reason he had such an active sex life was purely due to the fact he was an Omega and most people wanted to sleep with an one at least once in there lifetime. 

They both would get to have a good time, and hopefully soon Jongdae would get the kitten he wanted. Jongdae didn’t need a partner, he was completely fine with doing everything himself. 

A smile broke out on his friend’s face. “I know you can Jongdae. And I’m sure one day soon you will get exactly what you want.”

After another night of prowling and successfully hooking up with another Beta, Jongdae was awoken by a familiar ringtone on his phone. Without even looking he answered, using his free hand to try and rub the sleep from his eyes. “What’s up Lu?” He asked, unable to hide the sleep from his voice. 

“I need a favor from you.” His friend answered, followed by a coughing fit. That got Jongdae’s attention, and he abruptly sat up. Luhan rarely got sick. “My boss will really need his order from your coffee shop, so I was wondering if you could bring it in for me. He insisted I stay home, But I know he will really need his coffee.”

“Of course, I’ll do that right away!” Jongdae answered, getting out of bed. He knew the building Luhan worked at, Jongdae sometimes dropped off coffee or food after he finished his shift at the coffee shop he worked at. Luhan had saved him hundreds of times, Jongdae didn’t mind stepping up. 

After making sure Luhan was okay, Jongdae took a quick shower and made his way to work. He knew the order by heart, not even thinking about it as he whipped up the coffee. Sometimes Luhan also ordered the croissant breakfast sandwich, so he also made one of those just in case it happened to be one of those days.

Luhan worked in one of those massive professional buildings smack dab in the center of the business district. Personally, all the monochromatic greys and lack of life in the area wasn’t Jongdae’s vibe, so Luhan was the only reason he ever came to the area. 

After finding the building, he realized he had no idea where to even go. Usually, he just dropped off the food at the front desk, but if his memory was correct, he remembered Luhan complaining that his boss was so busy he only ate when Luhan plopped the food on his desk.

After asking the nice receptionist, she pointed him towards a fancy elevator separate from two other elevators, telling him the code that would take him to the right floor. Following the instructions, he ended up on a long elevator ride that led him to a floor that looked to only have a few offices, most of them looking empty. 

He easily spotted the correct office, ‘Kim Minseok’ Cleanly carved into a gold plaque on the door furthest from the elevator. Gathering himself, Jongdae made his way to the door, before knocking loudly. 

For a moment he was only greeted with silence before a low voice told him to come in. 

Entering, Jongdae was quick to hold out his food, hoping he wasn’t bothering the man sitting at a massive desk next to the wall of windows looking out into the city. “Luhan asked me to bring you coffee.” He quickly explained, trying not to snoop around the space with his eyes.

Minseok was a pretty man with the biggest, most cat-like eyes Jongdae had ever seen. His hair was a deep black, contrasting nicely with the leopard pattern of his pointy ears and long tail. Everything about him screamed purebred, which made sense as you couldn’t get such a rare breed with any sort of mixing. Bengal cats were one of the rarest types of cats, and Jongdae couldn’t believe Luhan never mentioned his boss was such a gem.

The man before him blinked before a smile took over his face. “Thank you.” He said, tapping a spot on his desk. 

Jongdae set the coffee and neatly wrapped sandwich in the spot, grinning at the compilation of his task. “I made sure to make it exactly how you always like it.”

After taking a sip of the drink, Minseok visibly relaxed back in his chair once again looking at Jongdae. If it wasn’t for the happy sway of the elder cat’s tail behind him, Jongdae wouldn’t know what the other was feeling. 

“You must be Jongdae, Luhan showed me the shop you work at. I would love to give you something for going out of your way to bring my coffee. You have no idea how much I needed this.” Minseok took a sip of his coffee, letting out a little sigh before staring down Jongdae again.

“Are you free tonight?” 

Not expecting such a question, Jongdae panicked, spitting out the first thing he could think of. “I, um, have to do some shopping tonight, so I’m a bit busy.” That wasn’t exactly true, Jongdae had made plans to go prowling again. 

But his best friend’s boss didn’t need to know that.

“If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to join you. I haven’t gone shopping in a long time, it might be nice to do something normal.” Minseok smiled at Jongdae, and there was no way he could say no then. The other cat was being so nice, and really, it wouldn’t hurt to have someone to hang out with. Maybe if other cats saw Minsoek with him, they might be more interested.

“Okay, um, Just call me when you're off,” Jongdae said, giving a small bow and quickly taking his exit. 

None of this was part of the plan. 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----

“Is that all you’re going to get?” Minseok tilted his head to the side when he asked the question, silently judging the minimal amount of food Jongdae had managed to put in his cart.

Of course, Jongdae wanted more, but he was trying hard to save up for his kittens, so grade-A beef was not on the menu, no matter how long he stared at the packages across the aisle and wished for them to magically appear in his fridge. 

“I’m saving my money up for something,” Jongdae answered, moving on to the aisle so as to not fall for the temptation. As he looked over the cheap boxed dinner options, he missed Minseok vanishing, only to realize he was gone when he accidentally dropped one of the boxes he was looking at. By the time he managed to get it back on the shelf, Minseok was back, a few packages of meat in his arms that he quickly dumped into the cart.

Ah, so Minseok had decided to finally pick something out. As fun as it was shopping with someone, Jongdae had felt a bit odd being the only one getting anything.

Minseok ended up tossing a few more items in the cart, each time picking the nicest thing out of whatever section he was in. By the time they were checking out and Jongdae saw the total for Minseok’s items, he thought he would have a heart attack. But the older cat appeared completely unfazed, pulling out a black card and swiping it with no thought. 

Being the gentleman he was, drove Jongdae home and offered to help him carry his bags in. Jongdae didn’t remember having so many bags, but he didn’t linger on the thought as he started putting his groceries away. The other helped Jongdae, easily figuring out what went where. It made the process smooth, and he couldn’t help but be surprised at how full his fridge ended up being after everything was put away.

While checking the fridge, he realized the meat Minseok had bought was in it, and a quick look around told him that everything Minseok had bought was now in his house.

“But this is yours Minseok,” Jongdae said, pointing right at the meat in his open fridge. The elder cat’s tail flicked behind him, his ears perking on his head. “I can’t take this.”

“Think of it as payment for the coffee. You looked like you wanted it.”

True, Jongdae had really wanted it. He didn’t feel that bad about it and wasn’t the type to argue. The more free food the better, it meant he could save even more. 

“Well, I guess it’s time-”

“Would you like to go out to dinner-”

They both stopped, realizing they were talking over each other. 

After giving a small laugh, Jongdae agreed to go. Minseok had been a joy to be around so far, and he wasn’t in the mood yet to go prowling. The two ended up going to a restaurant Jongdae had only ever walked by, and Minseok ordered a tremendous amount of food for the table. But seeing as Jongdae had always wanted to eat there, he was more than happy to try everything offered to him, delighted by the taste of everything.

It wasn’t long before Jongdae felt full and warm, happy enough that he wanted to curl up and purr. Not that he was not eating, but he hadn’t eaten anything so good in such a long time. 

“So why are you trying so hard to save money?” The elder cat asked, not a drop of judgment in his voice. Jongdae broke out into a silly grin, more than happy to go on about his plans at that point.

“I want to have kittens soon, hopefully, three, but maybe four would be better so they never have to be alone. I’m hoping this heat I end up having good luck with whatever person I managed to snag.”

“I’m certain you will have the cutest kittens,” Minseok stated, smiling at Jongdae with that handsome face he had. “And from the looks of it, you will be a wonderful mother.”

Jongdae could help it as his face flush red at the compliment, he wasn’t used to attention from any Alphas. It made him feel like a foolish teen again. Like that time when he had gathered the courage to ask an Alpha to stay with him for his heat, face bright red from even muttering the suggestion.

Things had not gone well.

Despite how nice Minseok was, Jongdae wouldn’t even risk it. 

They continued to chat and eat, Jongdae feeling more and more comfortable as time passed by. He ate so much he ended up feeling sleepy, Minseok taking his arm and taking him home. 

Jongdae wasn’t sure when he made it to his bed, but when he woke up he found the space next to him was warm, meaning someone had been there, but he had only just missed them. Had Minseok spent the whole night there? That didn’t feel right. He didn’t mind if Minseok had stayed, but they hadn’t slept together. Didn’t the other cat have things to do, or maybe a partner? 

All His attention was stolen by the smell of something wonderful, making Jongdae crawl out of bed and into his kitchen. Minsoek was indeed still there, hair wet from a shower and cooking something on the stove. By the time Jongdae stumbled over, the Alpha handed him a plate of pancakes and more bacon than Jongdae had ever seen in his life.

As the two sat down and Jongdae sleepy dug into his meal, Minseok spoke up.

“What about Five?”

Jongdae looked up, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Five what?”

“Kittens.”

“Well, I don’t think I have enough money for Five. But if it did happen, I would keep them all of course.” Jongdae mumbled, before shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth. Three had seemed like a stretch for him, realistically he was probably only going to get to have one. 

“If your partner had plenty of money, it wouldn’t matter right?”

“I guess, but someone like me isn’t going to find a partner like that. Besides, I can raise them on my own.”

“Let me be your heat partner.”

Jongdae nearly choked on the food in his mouth. He looked up at Minseok with wide eyes, waiting to see some sign that this was all a joke. But the other looked dead serious, staring at Jongdae expectantly. 

“I’m... well... me, Minseok, you don’t want me. I’m a mixed breed.” Jongdae pointed to his eats like it wasn’t obvious, but the other looked undeterred. Something fishy was going on, a Purebreed Alpha like Minseok wasn’t supposed to be interested in someone like him. 

It just didn’t make sense. 

“That doesn’t matter to me Jongdae. I’ve wanted to be mates ever since the first time you made me coffee. Not only did you make it right, but you were so kind and your laugh was so cute I just knew you were the one for me. Hearing about you from Luhan only made it more clear to me, then after last night I realized we had a similar goal.”

Jongdae tried to think back to meeting Minseok, but he couldn’t exactly remember. There were a few times Luhan had brought people, so they might have met before, but usually Jongdae would get distracted by what Luhan was saying. Though he did remember one-time Luhan had made a terrible joke that didn’t land at all and Jongdae had needed to sit down for a moment. 

If only he could remember the joke. 

If only he could remember if it was Minseok he was with. 

This was fast, Minseok declaring it all out of the blue. But thinking about it, either way, everything would go fast no matter who the father would be.

Except anyone else would have wanted nothing to do with the kittens. 

Yet here Minseok was, asking to be mates, and saying he always wanted kittens, and he also liked Jongdae. 

Jongdae, the Omega who was always skipped over for being ‘not that pretty.’

Minseok, a god in the flesh, wanted him.

It all felt like too much. 

But at the same time, Jongdae knew what his answer was. He would never get a chance like this again and didn’t want to waste it. 

“I would love to have my heat with you Minseok.” Jongdae grinned, happy at the way Minseok’s eyes lit up upon hearing his answer. 

Maybe if things went well, Jongdae would be open to having Minseok in his life full-time.


	2. Tender Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is meant to be a snapshot of a part of their relationship. Maybe one day ill do a fic about their whole journey.
> 
> This chapter is about babymaking, aka smut. IF it's not your things, you can skip it. The last part should be out soon.

Jongdae stared at the mess of blankets and pillows on his bed, trying to figure out what was wrong. Plenty of soft, fuzzy blankets covered the area, most of them gifted by Minseok to show he was serious. Each one was a pretty, deep cool-colored blanket, the opposite of what most Omega’s wanted, but Jongdae loved them, so he knew that couldn’t be the problem. 

Moving a few of the pillows around didn’t help with the uncomfortable feeling under his skin, tears threatening to spill at any moment. Never before had this problem happened, usually, he would throw together a nest and go at it with whatever person he had managed to catch. 

But this time everything felt wrong. 

A few tears slipped down his cheeks, the emotional chaos of preheat already in full swing. In only a few hours his heat would be here, and he was supposed to be excited. Yet here he was, crying over his bed that looked nicer than ever. 

“I’m off work!” Minseok called out, instantly stealing Jongdae’s attention from the bed. Minseok had promised the moment he got off work he would be Jongdae’s for as long as he needed, and somehow the Alpha had arrived at the perfect time. 

Even though he wanted to run to the Alpha, his body refused to move, still upset over the nest situation. It didn’t take long for Minseok to enter Jongdae’s bedroom, carefully taking in the sight of his bed. 

“It looks lovely,” Minseok commented Jongdae preened a little at those words. Though it wasn’t enough to stop him from crying. More tears spilled from his eyes despite the kind words. It worried Minseok, a frown forming on his face. “What wrong?” 

“Somethings off with it.” Jongdae bit his lip, looking back to his bed. Minseok moved closer, petting Jongdae ears in an attempt to comfort him. With the other cat so close, Jongdae was able to take in his scent, finding comfort. As he blinked his tears away, he realized what was missing. 

“It needs your scent,” Jongdae whispered, wanting to smack himself in the face. It felt embarrassing to not realize it sooner. How could he be an independent person yet not notice something simple? The two had been seeing each other for less than a month, yet Jongdae’s body already treated the other as his mate. 

Minseok let out a low chuckle, before sitting on the bed and picking up a few pillows to scent. He was careful, making sure to put them back in the spots he had gotten them from, but honestly, Jongdae didn’t care now that he knew what the problem was. 

After sitting down next to Minseok, Jongdae’s skin began to prickle. Having Minseok around must have triggered his heat to kick in and Jongdae wasn’t one to complain. Kittens were his end goal, and the sooner he got started, the better. 

He wasted no time, Jongdae stripping out of his clothing with little thought and plopping himself into Minseok’s lap, before quickly pulling the Alpha into a kiss.

They had kissed a few times and even had sex once since Minseok wanted to make sure Jongdae would be okay. With how the Alpha had him shaking and begging for more during their encounter, Jongdae was more than certain Minseok would be a wonderful heat partner. 

Minseok instantly got to work, kissing Jongdae back as his hands roamed over Jongdae’s body, touching every bit of skin he could. Each place he touched felt like fire, but it only Made Jongdae desperate for more. 

“Min,” Jongdae whined, voice cracking when the other bit down on his lip. He already felt like his heat had fully arrived, his skin flushed and his brain and body screaming for more. 

“Tell me what you want Dae.” Minseok pulls back slightly, Jongdae able to catch his lustful gaze. “I’ll give you whatever you want.”

“I want you,” Jongdae said, grinding down on Minseok’s clothed cock. Even with the protective layer, he could feel the Alpha’s hardness between his cheeks, his slick messing up Minseok’s pants. 

A loud whine escaped Jongdae’s lips as Minseok pulled away, breaking their kiss. The omega tried to cling onto the Alpha’s shoulder and draw him back in, but Minseok was faster and able to pull away. “I know baby.” Minseok planted a soft kiss on Jongdae’s cheek, making the Omega melt. “But I can’t do much fully dressed like this.”

Catching on quickly, Jongdae rolled off of the other, allowing him to get up and strip. Jongdae watched the scene, Minseok seemly teasing him with how he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, before flinging it off like it was some sort of strip show. While Jongdae enjoyed the show, but he needed Minseok now. 

Another day he could suck the soul out of Minseok’s dick as a reward for the show, but not today. The burning feeling in his gut was only getting worse, and he knew the only way to fix it. 

“Alpha,” Jongdae whined, lying on his back. “I need you.” He spread his legs, and Minseok got the memo and quickly finished his strip show. 

“Sorry Baby, Alpha will help you, Don’t worry.” Minseok let his hands wander over Jongdae’s thighs, carefully touching the soft skin. “Gonna make sure baby gets all the kittens he wants.” The Alpha settled between his legs, letting his fingers inch closer to Jongdae’s crotch. His cock was already hard, a few beads of precum spilling from the tip.

Instead of touching his aching cock, Minseok moved his fingers down to tease Jongdae’s wet entrance, playing with his slick that was leaking everywhere. He traced his thumb over the area and made sure it was completely encased with slick. Jongdae bucked down, chasing the feeling, wanting Minseok to put something in, but the Alpha pinned his omega down with his free hand. 

A pout formed on Jongdae’s face, annoyed at how slow things were going. But he wasn’t given time to complain when Minseok slowly slipped a finger in, the room filling with lewd wet sounds. It wasn’t enough, but Jongdae was happy just to have something. He tried to move down, but Minseok’s grip was firm.

“Min,” Jongdae whined again, his ears going flat with annoyance. His saving grace was his tail, Jongdae could use it to hit the Alpha. “Min!” Jongdae’s antics made Minseok laugh, but he did slowly start to move his finger, barely grazing that wonderful spot inside Jongdae.

“I need to make sure you’re ready Baby.” Minseok purred, planting a soft kiss on Jogndae’s thigh. “Can’t let you get hurt.” The Alpha lazily fingered the Omega, clearly enjoying how Jongdae would squirm around and try to get him to touch that good place. Pretty soon he slipped a second finger in, scissoring him open. Slick poured from him, Jongdae easily opening up as most Omega’s would during heat. 

With no warning, Minseok removed his fingers from Jongdae, earning another whine and hit from Jongdae’s tail. Things had just started to get good! Why did the Alpha have to be such a tease? 

He was given little time to grieve Minseok leaned down, licking up the slick dripping from him and causing a whole new sensation. Jongdae couldn’t help but mewl, his back arching on the bed. “Fuck, you taste as good as you look,” 

“Hyung, please. I need you, can’t take it anymore. Please Hyung.”

Something inside Minseok must have been triggered because he was quick to connect his lips with Jongdae’s, rubbing his massive member against Jongdae’s skin. It took little time for him to line up his cock with the omega’s entrance, Minseok pulled Jongdae closer to him as he thrust with one smooth motion, sheathing himself within the omega.

Jongdae gasped into Minseok’s mouth, not expecting such rushed actions. There was a moment of nothing, Minseok waiting to make sure Jongdae was fine before he pulled back and slammed into him again, hitting the spot Jongdae had wanted him to touch so dearly and causing the Omega to cry out. “Hyung, Yes!” 

The scent of arousal overtook the space, turning on Jongdae even more as the Alpha continued to thrust into him. The Omega’s body clenched around the cock, not wanting to slip out for even a moment. Everything felt right, yet it wasn’t enough. In the many hookups Jongdae had enjoyed, never before had the encounter felt so wonderful and perfect, no heat had started so well. 

“You’re doing so well baby,” Minseok’s voice was a breathy whisper in his ear, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. “Of course I love someone that could be so perfect for me.”

Jongdae couldn’t stop himself from meowing up a storm, so turned on by the words mixed in with the soft kisses Minseok peppered on his neck. The tenderness mixed with the rough fucking worked in perfect harmony, Jongdae quickly having his first orgasm.

The pain was only squashed for a moment before his cock quickly filled again. Until he was knotted his heat would not settle down enough for him to rest. 

But Minseok was nowhere near done, slowing down his pace to look at the mess Jongdae had made on his stomach. 

“You’re going to look so beautiful full of our kittens.” Minseok reached down, running his fingers over the flat of Jongdae’s stomach. “And they’re going to be perfect like you.” It looked as if Minseok could already see the scene in his head as a soft smile took over his face and his thurst became more even. 

Tears slipped down Jongdae’s cheeks, overwhelmed by the sudden praise. Somehow Minseok knew exactly what to say, and it hit him much harder than he expected. The Alpha looked up, a look of worry completely took over his face as he stopped his movements. 

“Is everything alright Dae? Do we need to stop?”

Jongdae shook his head, quickly whipping away the tears on his face. “No, I’m happy. These are happy tears.” Jongdae’s voice shook as he spoke, finding himself unable to speak how he wanted. He was graced with a kiss on his forehead, Minseok taking a moment to nuzzle against the Omega’s neck. 

“I’m happy too.” Minseok took one of Jongdae’s hands in his own, planting a soft kiss on it. He began to move again, slowly as to not ruin the moment. “I do love you Jongdae.”

“I love you too.” Jongdae half-whispered, still unable to speak. But Minseok understood, kissing his knuckle, then his lips once more. And Jongdae kissed back, wanting more from Minseok, both the soft side and the rough one. 

“Hyung’s going to take care of everything.” Minseok thrust into him hard, forcing Jongdae to mewl into his mouth. “Hyung’s going to fill you up so much.” He thrust again, Jongdae shaking underneath him. “Baby’s been so good, he’s going to get whatever he wants.”

“Hyung’s going to help me with the kittens?” Jongdae hadn’t meant to ask, but with the flood of emotions going through his head, a deep part of him still worried. Time and time again Minseok had proved to be so perfect, Jongdae couldn’t help but feel he wasn’t good enough. Again, he didn’t need help, but with how Minseok made him feel-

“I want to be there for every part. You’re glowing Jongdae, and I’m sure you’re going to look even better with a kitten in you. And I can’t wait to take care of you every day.”

Something in Jongdae settled as Minseok teeth grazed over his neck, asserting his intentions. They had talked about it before, but it felt unreal when the Alpha’s teeth sank into his tender flesh where the neck and shoulder met. Despite the pain, it felt right, and it was quickly replaced with a warm fuzzy feeling that felt more comfortable.

They were mates now. 

Minseok would stay. 

Jongdae was going to get his kittens.

He felt his Alpha’s knot twitch inside him, filling in quickly Minseok fucked into him. It slipped in and out of him, stretching his hole until Minseok was no longer able to pull it out and was left with grinding into Jongdae.

Jongdae couldn’t hold back, coming all over himself with a silent scream as Minseok knotted his prostate again and again. He whined under his alpha as he kept pounding into him, milking the Omega’s orgasm for everything he could. Jongdae cried, overstimulated by everything, wanting it to stop yet wanting Minseok to fill him. 

It didn’t take long for Minseok to cum, going still in Jongdae and pumping him full of his seed. Only then did Jongdae feel the pain fade, the warmth dulling under his skin. 

“Thank you.” He croaked out, holding Minseok’s hand tightly. “Thank you so much.” 

Minseok smiled down at him, give him a quick peck on the lips before nuzzling against his neck again. “Of course, anything for you Wife.”

Oh, so they were going that route too.

Jongdae couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter! I hope you liked this chapter as well. Part three will be all about the kittens.


End file.
